Es algo más que una amiga, ¿verdad?
by NessAkagami
Summary: Que ocurriría si León hiciese caso de las palabra de Helena y fuera tras esa desesperante mujer de rojo, esa misma mujer que le había robado la razón y el corazón años atrás. Spoiler RE6, capitulo 5 de León. Lemon sutil, no demasiado explicito.. (Rating T - M). One-shot.


**Disclaimer: RE6 no me pertenece, esta gran trama pertenece a Capcom._  
_**

**Escribo sin animo de lucro, simplemente me gusta escribir para entretener ;)**

**Advertencias: Spoiler de Resident Evil 6 (Campaña de León, capitulo 5), lemon (no totalmente explicito, un lemon sutil, como a mi me gusta llamarlo xD)**

**-"_Entre comillas_" mensaje de texto, un SMS**

**Nos vemos abajo ^^, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_-Es algo más que una amiga, ¿verdad? Sientes algo por ella._

_-¡Ada! ¡Helena, cúbreme!_

_-¡León!_

_-¿¡Ada, me oyes!? No puedes acabas así._

_-¡Aléjate de ella, León! ¡No eres lo suficiente hombre para ella! _

_-Ven conmigo, amor mío. ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre!_

_-No si puedo evitarlo. _

_-¡Vamos, despierta! Si de verdad eres Ada, se que puedes salir de esta. Los dos podemos._

_-Solo estaba descansando la vista._

_-No se puede dormir en el trabajo._

_-¡León!_

_-¿Quieres vivir? Entonces suplica por tu vida._

_-Yo paso._

_-No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere, Simmons._

_-¡No! ¡Nooo!_

_-Digamos que este es el fin. Deberías haberlo superado, Simmons._

_-¿Qué eres? ¿Por que nos ayudas?_

_-"Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Ya nos veremos, León."_

-¡Ada!

-¿A qué estas esperando? Ve tras ella.-Me dijo Helena.

La mire, dude y me volví hacia mi dilema. Ada me miraba. Todavía estaba a cien pasos de ella, pero podía verle los ojos, oscuros y curiosos. Esbozo una sonrisa amplia y peligrosa. Soltó una risotada salvaje, una carcajada aguda y jovial. No parecía un sonido humano.

Entonces empezó a andar, despacio, con ritmo, sin pausa. Y sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí y salte. Salte el vacío, el espacio que nos separaba. Pensando solo en ella, ella… Ella estaba en mi cabeza ahora, en mi pensamiento, en mi razonamiento. Y con una aparatosa voltereta conseguí mi pequeño objetivo de estar en el mismo pasillo.

Entonces echo a correr y cruzo el pasillo, rauda como un gorrión, elegante como un ciervo. Salté a perseguirla y pese al largo y agotador día que cargaba a mi espalda, me moví tan deprisa que parecía mentira que ese día hubiera pilotado un avión, un helicóptero; que hubiera estrellado ambos, enfrentarme contra; una mole de carne con brazo mecánico, un hombre incansable y tedioso, fastidiando con mutaciones de una especie de perro gigante y un dinosaurio, y por supuesto, sin olvidarme de oleadas de zombis y demás victimas del virus.

-¡Ada, espera!

Nunca había corrido tanto, ni he corrido tanto después. Corría como un niño, rápido y ligero, sin el temor a caer. Ada iba delante de mí. Giró a la derecha. Se metió por una puerta de aspecto robusto, como si estuviese blindada. Y lógicamente la sigo. Entro.

Recuerdo vagamente un techo acristalado, el olor a tierra, plantas silvestres, el negro mármol del suelo iluminado por la luna. Ada ríe. Se esconde, baila, toma la delantera. Espera hasta que casi puedo tocarla, y entonces se escabulle. Brilla a la luz de la luna. Sin preocupaciones. Ignorando el infierno que se desarrollaba a nuestros pies. Sin pensar en consecuencias. Solo nosotros. Dos simples personas, un hombre y una mujer, jugando como críos a un "escondite" improvisado.

Ramas que me arañan, un viento cálido… Y entonces la atrapo. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo, y tira de mí hacia ella. Sus labios anhelantes. Su olor a trébol, a almizcle, a manzanas maduras del árbol.

Y no hay vacilación, no hay duda. Sé exactamente qué tengo que hacer. Mis manos se posan en su nuca. Acarician su cara. Se enredan en su pelo. Se deslizan por la suavidad de su muslo. La agarran con fuerza por el costado. Rodean su estrecha cintura. La levantan. La tumban… Y ella se retuerce debajo de mi, ágil y lánguida. Lenta y suspirante. Me abraza con las piernas. Arquea la espalda. Sus manos calientes se agarran a mis hombros, a mis brazos, a mis caderas…

Entonces se sienta a horcajadas encima de mí. Sus movimientos son salvajes. Sus dedos me acarician. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, temblorosa, estremecida y grita en un idioma que no reconozco. Sus afiladas uñas de clavan en mis pectorales.

Y también hay música; gritos mudos que suben y bajan, suspiros, mi corazón acelerado. Sus movimientos se endentecen. Le agarro las caderas en un frenético contrapunto. Nuestro ritmo es como una canción silenciosa. Como un trueno repentino. Como el golpeteo de un tambor lejano…

Y todo se detiene. Todo en mi se tensa. Estoy tirante como una cuerda de violín. Temblando. Dolorido. Me han tensado demasiado y me rompo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cabe decir que esta inspirado en un libro que termine hace poco, en un capitulo que me encanto y por supuesto en la despedida de León y Ada que como ven ya me canse de que estos dos esperaran(al final se les va a pasar el arroz -.-'' xDD). Y añado que me vi obligada a poner lo de "¡ADA, WAIT!" AJJAJAJAJJ xDDD**

**En fin, me despido, siéntanse libres de dejar algún review, para que esta humilde y aficionada escritora sonría tras la pantalla. *¬* xDD **


End file.
